cawfandomcom-20200216-history
TJ Nicholson
Travis Jonathan Nicholson (born April 28, 1992 in Finland) is a Finnish-American professional wrestler, better known by his current ring name TJ Cole. He currently wrestles for Omega Pro Wrestling. In and outside of the ring, TJ is known as a 'Finnish badass' who shows high-appreciation to his roots. He is also known for his - usually abstract ways - to change his apperance, such as hair-style and color. Omega Pro Wrestling (2013 - present) Debut It was reported in early 2013, that Cole had signed a short time contract to OPW, a CAW company owned by Cole's friend Joe Omega. In his first match in OPW, he defeated his long time idol CM Punk due to an interference by The Undertaker. Later, Cole was the special referee in a Hell in the Cell match between the two of them at OPW Absolute Zero, which was won by The Undertaker. Soon, Cole became the first ever OPW TV Champion, but the title was deactivated soon after, and at the same time he suffered a strained achilles tendon against Rain Lopez and went out with an injury. Return In June 2013, it was rumored that Cole would make his re-debut in OPW sometime soon. The month after, it was reported Cole had signed a new contract with the company. He finally returned on the August 6th episode of OPW Warzone to take part in the Death or Glory series and beat Mick Foley on his first match back. On the first episode of OPW Superstars, Cole had a match against John Depp but lost via submission. He was then injured again and was scheluded to be out of action for approx. 6 months again. Cole re-debuted in OPW on December 1, 2013 to fight Rey Mysterio. Cole viciously attacked Mysterio on the outside before defeating him via pinfall. On OPW Red on December 4, Cole saved Norm Dailey from a vicious attack by Bray Wyatt, forming a tag team with Dailey. At OPW Wrestlemania, the team took part in a tag team gauntlet for the Tag Team Championships and survived until the end, before being defeated by the Dudley Boyz. On OPW's Red second season premiere, Cole took part in the main event to determine the number one contender to the OPW Championship. Even eliminating John Cena, he was a part of the final two but was eliminated by Batista. Two days later it was announced online that Tony Cole himself would face his long time idol, and greatest rival CM Punk in a number one contenders match at OPW Backlash, the winner of this match would win #1 contendership to the major championship of their brand. On Superstars on December 19, Cole defeated the Legends Champion Razor Ramon in a non-title match. He got a title match for the championship on Kryptonite the following day, but Ramon was able to retain against Cole. He then took on a rivalry with CM Punk, which culminated at Backlash at a number one contenders match for the OPW title, which Punk won. Cole then had brief encounters with European Champion Seth Rollins, and they were supposed to face for the belt at Judgement Day. However, before the match started, Cole was attacked by Roman Reigns and in kayfabe, injured. Out of storyline, he wanted to take time off OPW. Despite him being out of action, he was voted the Breakout Star at OPW's first anniversary show in February 2014. Cole returned to OPW on April 22 to take part in the King of the Ring tournament. In the first round, he defeated Sheamus and advanced to the next round. There, he would defeat Crystal 1 via count-out and advance to the semi-finals. The rest of the tournament took place at the namesake pay-per-view, where Cole would first beat Seth Rollins to advance to the final round. There, he would ultimately defeat the winner of the first King of the Ring tournament Norm Dailey, and was crowned King of the Ring. A few weeks later, he was arbitrarily forced to defend the crown on Episode 120, inside a steel cage against John Cena. Cena would win the crown from Cole, who was then attacked by the Crusade, making Cole turn face in the process. Treating Cole unfairly would continue in the following episodes. Cole would manage to beat Victor by submission, but after the match his SummerSlam opponent was announced to be Brock Lesnar. Lesnar attacked Cole and knocked him out with three F5's. At SummerSlam, with a little help from the Undertaker, Cole beat Lesnar in an epic match. The Authority continued to put Cole in impossible situations and soon, he faced John Cena again. Cole beat Cena by disqualification after Cena hit him with the steel steps. After the match, Triple H attacked Cole with his signature sledgehammer, before hitting him with a Pedigree. Cole was then added as the sixth participant to the 6-man Hell in a Cell match for the OPW Championship at Absolute Zero 2 - this being his first ever world title opportunity. Triple H announced that this way he would make sure Cole never walks again. A couple of weeks later on July 15, Cole defeated the Intercontinental Champion Shawn Dynasty in a non-title match. On the next episode, he was defeated by one of the participants of his upcoming Hell in a Cell match, The Rock. New-NAW (2014) Tony Cole made a guest appearance at New-NAW Wrestlefest challenging for the New-NAW Hardcore Championship in a 20 Man Battle Royal but came up short. This would be his only appearance so far with New-NAW. Rumors however became running around that Cole would have signed a contract with New-NAW. The rumors came out to be true as at New-NAW Aggression, Tony Cole debuted my helping former OPW tag partner Norm Dailey defeated Monty Brown for the Intercontinental Championship. All Star Japan (2013) Cole made an appearance at All Star Japan on December 2, at ASJ Kings of Puroresu. There he would challenge Hajime Suzuki for the ASJ World Championship, but lost. New-NXT (2013) Tony Cole debuted on the first episode of New-NXT in August 2013. He defeated Austin Aries by pinfall, but after the match he got a low blow from Aries. On the following episode, he was defeated by Joe Omega after Aries tossed a chair to Omega while the referee was distracted. The federation was however defunct, at least for the time being. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Face Foetal (Fireman's carry cutter) **''Finnish Deathlock ''(Arm trap crossface)'' *'Signature moves' **Back suplex to the apron **''Boma Fucking Ye'' (Shining wizard) **Brainbuster **''Cole Borealis (Spinning side slam) **Cross armbreaker **Crossbody over the top rope ** Cutter, sometimes jumping **Diving european uppercut **Exploder suplex **Fisherman brainbuster **''Moonraker ''(Moonsault double foot stomp) **Northern lights suplex **Pumphandle neckbreaker **Single-leg boston crab **Spinning sitout powerbomb **Springboard european uppercut **Superkick **''TC4 ''(Figure-four suplex transitioned into a sitout fisherman buster) **Texas cloverleaf **''Trick or Treat ''(Spider suplex, usually to set up a diving elbow drop) **Wheelbarrow suplex, often as an irish whip counter *'Entrance themes''' **"Cult of Personality" by Living Colour (2012) **'"'''Move'" by Thousand Foot Krutch (July 2013 - November 2013) **"Hate Me Now" by Nas (November 2013 - May 2014) **"I Don't Wanna Stop"' by Ozzy Osbourne (May 2014 - present) Championships and accomplishments *'Omega Pro Wrestling''' **OPW Legends Championship (1 time) **OPW Tag Championship (1 time) - with Norm Dailey Category:OPW Category:New-NXT